Brady Bunch Challenge
by Angelus'gurl
Summary: Challange: . Joyce Summers and Rupert Giles, Giles is Angelus' and Spikes dad, Joyce is Buffy, Faith and Drucilla's mom. Joyce and Giles won a cruise four 4 weeks, and end up getting married...
1. Chapter 1

On Saturday, In Sunnydale, CA, 8:00pm.  
  
"Whoa! Mom you actually won!" Faith Screeched excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! So cool!" Buffy agreed to her sister, Faith. Faith and Buffy were twins but not identical. Faith had long, very dark brown hair that came at least 4 inches past her shoulders. She was sort of tall, around 5'5, and skinny. Buffy had darkish blonde hair, 2 to 3 inches past her shoulders. Her height was around 5'4" and she was skinny.  
  
Faith and Buffy are both sixteen and their sister, Drusilla, is seventeen.  
  
"So mom, when do you go on the cruise?" Drusilla asked who was calmer then her younger siblings. Drusilla was 5'4 with long black hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She was also skinny.  
  
"Well the cruise is in two days and it'll be four weeks long." their mother, Joyce Summers, replied. Faith and Buffy share a quick glance and a smirk.  
  
"Look, dears I'm running late. I have to get to work." Joyce said, as she headed out the door. Before the door closed, she called, "be good. I'll be back around 12:00. Bye" and she shut the door.  
  
"Well in two day's we have the house free to our selves." Faith stated.  
  
"Let's go to the Bronze" they all said together and chuckled. Buffy, Drusilla and Faith all made for the stairs to go up and get ready. Buffy went to her room to pick out an outfit. Buffy picked out tight low-ride dark blue jeans, wine-red halter top and black high heel boots. She wore her hair down.  
  
Faith selected black low-ride leather pants, a black tank top, and black high heels. Her hair was also worn down.  
  
Buffy came out of her room and knocked on Faiths door. "Hey, you look great, Faith." Buffy complimented as she entered Faith's room.  
  
"You too, B." Faith replied, as she put on her black leather jacket.  
  
"Come on", ordered Buffy.  
  
They both walked down the hall to Dru's room. "Hey are you coming?" Faith asked impatiently. "Ya, be right there", Dru called  
  
"Anytime today?" Buffy asked sarcastically  
  
"Hmm..." was the frustrated answer  
  
Five seconds later Drusilla came out in a two piece black outfit, a black velvet tank top and rap around velvet mini skirt, and knee high black boots and her hair was swept up into a French twist.  
  
"Whoa! Who's gonna be there we don't know about?" Faith curiously asked, as she took in her older sisters' outfit.  
  
"No one special is gonna be there." Drusilla assured her siblings with a chuckle.  
  
"Come on." Buffy ordered again  
  
All three went to the Bronze.  
  
Same time New York....  
  
"You actually won! Who would've thought it, eh mate?" Came Spikes' arrogant British voice.  
  
"Yeah, our old man." came an equally arrogant voice. The accent was not British, but American. It was Angelus. Spike and Angelus were brothers. Spike was older than Angelus by three years. Spike was 19 years old and in his fist year of college. Spike had bleach blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and a lean well-built body. Angelus, 16 and in his second last year of high school, was built better than his brother. He was taller and his hair was worn spiky and was dark brown in color, with dark brown eyes and pale skin.  
  
"Yeah, awesome!" Max, their cousin, said somewhat sarcastically. Max's parents died in a car crash in L.A. 14 years before. Max was 19 He was also attending his first year of college, along with Spike. Max had light brown hair, green eyes and was not quite as tall as Spike. He was also well-built and muscular.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving in two days and will be staying four weeks." Giles said in a matter -of-fact tone. Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. Rupert Giles was obviously British, stuffy and was like a dictionary with arms and legs. But he was a very kind man. Giles cared for everyone he knew. He was tall, with grey sort of silver hair. He was particularly fond of tweed and he wore it constantly.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"But! If I find out that you have thrown a party without my permission, you will be grounded until your 30", threatened Giles.  
  
"Okay, okay, chill!" Spike held up his hands as a sign of defeat.  
  
"Good, good", Giles said tiredly. He turned around and entered his room.  
  
"Sure, we won't have a party, Giles." Max said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Angelus sardonically  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed early." Max said  
  
"Me too." Angelus said  
  
"Me three." Spike mockingly put in  
  
The three went up the stairs and to their separate rooms.  
  
Two days later in Sunnydale, at 10:00am...  
  
"The house is all ours." Buffy said excitedly to her sisters, who were sitting in the kitchen enjoying their coffee.  
  
"I know. It's so cool." Faith said matter of fact.  
  
"All I have to say is; Yeah!" Dru told her sisters happily.  
  
"Agreed." Faith and Buffy said in unison  
  
"Hi Dears!" came their mother's voice. Joyce walked in wearing a tan knee- length skirt, cream white blouse with matching tan shoes. Her blonde hair was neatly curled down to her shoulders.  
  
"Hi, mom." Buffy, Faith and Drusilla greeted.  
  
"Well I got to get going, now." Joyce said as she checked her watch. "Well, come and give your mother a hug." She ordered them.  
  
The girls got up and hugged their mother tightly in a group hug,  
  
"Bye mom." Buffy told her mom "Yeah, bye mom." Faith said "Bye." Drusilla waved.  
  
"Love you all." Joyce said as she picked up her bags and headed to the door.  
  
"Love you, mom" Faith and Buffy told her.  
  
"Love ya." Drusilla said.  
  
Their mother walked out the door and to the cab that was waiting for her.  
  
"Yeah!" They said together.  
  
In New York 10:0 5am  
  
"Come on Dad." Spike yelled for Giles from down stairs.  
  
"Yeah, Come on. Or you're going miss your flight." Angelus called up to his father as well.  
  
Giles walked down the stairs in his usual tweed suit. Luggage in each hand. "Yes, well now I really feel loved." Giles Joked.  
  
"We all love ya dad. But you're going to miss your flight to your cruise." Spike assured his father with a smile.  
  
"Well, okay. Oh dear look at the time I really must go. Tell Max, where ever that boy is, that I said Good bye." He told the sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," Angelus fake saluted him.  
  
"Bye." Giles said as he shut the door.  
  
"Cool!" They exclaimed happily.  
  
On The Cruise ship. 5:00pm Joyce was walking and accidentally bumped into a man.  
  
"Oh how clumsy of me miss." The man said. "Oh. No, no. That was my fault." She apologized "It was both our faults then." He said kindly  
  
"Hi I'm Joyce Summers." She introduced her self as she extended her hand, and shook his hand.  
  
"Hello. I'm Rupert Giles. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Thank you. Same here."  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Giles asked shyly  
  
"Sounds good." Joyce told him with a smile.  
  
"Good Then" He blushed slightly.  
  
"What time?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. How about now." He answered and she nodded.  
  
Sunnydale eight o'clock ...  
  
"So when do we have this party?" Faith asked as she took a sip of her soda  
  
"Well how about Tuesday. Which is tomorrow?" Buffy answered and hint of question evident in her voice.  
  
"Sounds Good" Drusilla told them.  
  
"So it's all set, then" Faith stated as she got up and stretched out her arms.  
  
"Cool" Buffy and Drusilla said  
  
New York 9:00pm....  
  
"Party's tomorrow." Angelus told his brother and cousin.  
  
"Good." Spike agreed. "Yep." Max said  
  
Sunnydale two days later...  
  
"Whoa that was some party." Faith said as they finished cleaning their house.  
  
"Oh, Yeah. I think I'm going to sleep for the next week." Buffy announced as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I'm with you." Drusilla told her as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Mmm, Me too." Faith mumbled as she sat down in a chair and closed her eyes.  
  
New York same time...  
  
"I'm so tired." Max grumbled "Dido." Angelus sighed  
  
They had finally finished cleaning the house, and Spike was out cold "You'd think he died." Max told Angelus sarcastically as he pointed at Spike, who was sleeping soundly on the couch.  
  
"Mmm-mmm." Angelus replied.  
  
"Good night." Max whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
"Night."  
  
The weeks past quickly for Giles and Joyce. Today was when Joyce and Giles Came Home, sadly they had to go their separate ways for awhile but would meet in Sunnydale soon.  
  
The boat had docked 20 minutes ago. Now both Giles and Joyce were standing in the airport and were about to leave.  
  
Then their flights called them to board.  
  
"Well see you soon, Rupert." Joyce told him  
  
"Goodbye till tomorrow then." Giles said before he kissed her lightly on the lips "Bye." She Waved to him and boarded her plane and Giles did the same Sunnydale 10:00pm...  
  
"Girls I'm home." Joyce called out as she entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi, mom." Faith hugged her then stepped back. "Hi." Drusilla also hugged her. "Hi, mom. How was your trip?" Buffy asked as she finished hugging Joyce. Joyce picked up the bags that she had put down to hug her daughters and answered. "Oh, you know. The usual. Hot, Sunny, sand, Boat and Got married." With the last part out she quickly exited the room and up the stairs, only to have her daughters follow. She entered her room, and set around unpacking. "What?" "When?" "Who?" "Yeah! Who?"  
  
The girls demanded. Joyce sighed and sat down.  
  
"Married. Cruise. Rupert Giles." She answered each question.  
  
"Whoa. You are never going on a cruise again." Faith told her mother  
  
"Yea. I'm so going to be the one on the next cruise." Buffy joked "I'm coming." Drusilla said.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Joyce asked quietly  
  
"Not really. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Faith huffed "He has three boys all your ages." Joyce told them  
  
"Then I'm okay with it." Buffy smiled "Me too." Drusilla said. "Fine." Faith agreed.  
  
"Good." Joyce hugged each of them. Then they all went to bed tiredly. "You'll meet them all tomorrow. Oh and they'll be moving in." Joyce called out to them. 'What's' were heard but Joyce ignored them and told them to go to bed.  
  
New York 10:35...  
  
"Hello." Giles said as he came in. Angelus, Spike and Max sat at the table in the kitchen talking.  
  
"Hey." They all said in unison "How was your trip?" Angelus asked  
  
"Well it was fun. I got sun, I got rest, oh and I got married. So how was your four weeks?" Giles asked as he cleaned his glasses. "What?" "When?" "Who?" "Yea who?"  
  
"Married. On the Cruise. Joyce Summers." Giles replied.  
  
"You got married?" Spike asked not believing what he heard. "Yes." Giles said.  
  
"Does she have kids?" Angelus asked curiously "Yes. Three girls. Two are 16, and one is 17." Giles answered.  
  
"Cool." Max was suddenly interested and the same for his two cousins  
  
"I'm going to bed." Giles told them. "Oh and we're moving there tomorrow so get packed." Giles said as he headed upstairs.  
  
"What?" They asked at the same time.  
  
Sunnydale next day, 8:30pm...  
  
"So what time are they going to be here?" Buffy asked  
  
"I still can't believe they're moving in here. Let alone mom got married." Faith told them "Yeah. I know." Drusilla said  
  
"Oh, umm I think they're going to be here soon." Faith answered.  
  
Faith wore a tight pink t-shirt with a tight black tank top over it. Her Famous black low-ride leather pants and boots. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. Buffy wore a dark forest green tube top, a black and red mini- skirt and running shoes. Buffy's hair was left down. Drusilla wore a tank top, low-ride denim jeans, ankle boots and her hair was also worn down.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"I'll get it." Called there mother. Joyce opened the door and let the people in. It was Willow and Xander.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"Oh sorry but we heard and we came over. Sorry." Willow said. Willow wore a pink t-shirt and orange pants. Her flame-y red hair was left down. "Yeah. So where are they?" Xander asked bluntly, as he looked around. Then was hit on the arm by Willow. "Sorry." Xander said meekly.  
  
"Quite alright dears." Joyce assured them.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"I'll get it." Joyce said again. She opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Please come in." Joyce ushered someone in. An older looking man stepped inside. "Good to see you Joyce." The man greeted as he kissed her on the cheek. "The boys are out side getting the bags." He told her. "Good then. Buffy, Faith and Drusilla this is Giles." Joyce pointed to each of her daughters when she called their names. "Hi," "Hey." "Hello"  
  
"Yes hello." He said.  
  
"You Kids go help the boys, now." Joyce ordered Buffy, Faith, Willow, Drusilla and Xander went outside.  
  
"Hey. You guys need any help?" Faith asked as she secretly checked out the guy with light brown hair.  
  
"Yeah." They replied without looking up. "Hey Xander they're manners are worse than yours." Buffy joked. Then looked over at the guys that staring at a picture in a magazine. A Playboy magazine. So she walked over quietly and grabbed the magazine and looked at it and smirked.  
  
"So you really have to resort to magazines? You are desperate." Buffy said and closed it and tossed it to Faith who caught it. "Can you throw that out?" Buffy asked  
  
The guys just stared at her. "Sure." Faith answered.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy. The girl that caught the magazine is Faith. My twin sister. Over there is Drusilla, our older sister. Those two are two of me and Faith's best friends, Willow and Xander." Buffy informed them. "You are?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Spike, that's Angelus, and that's Max." He answered.  
  
"Angelus. Pretty name." Buffy said flippantly "Bitch." Angelus muttered, as he glared at her.  
  
"Oh. I'm scared." She faked a shiver. Then she smirked. "Yo, B. Come on." Faith yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Hey do you wanna go to the Bronze later?" Buffy asked as she turned around to Faith and the others. "Yeah. So let's get the bags in, and then you can change." Faith told her.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
20 minutes later they were done putting the bags away. Buffy went up stairs and put on a black leather mini-skirt and knee high black boots. She walked down stairs to find Willow, Xander, Faith, Drusilla, Spike, Angelus and Max sitting in the den in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Gee. Who died?" Buffy asked. "No one. Ready to go?" Xander asked edgily  
  
"Oh um... Mom said we have to take them." Faith said as she pointed to Angelus, Max and Spike.  
  
"Fine. Willow is oz playing tonight?" Buffy asked. Oz was Willows boyfriend. "Oh Yeah!" Willow said excitedly. "Alright. So come on." Drusilla said as she got their coats. "Bye Mom." Faith, Drusilla and Buffy called out. "Ugh. Can you believe that school is in a week?" Willow asked as they walked down the street. "What not happy with school?" Drusilla asked. "No. I'm happy with school...It's just some of the people there like..." Buffy interrupted her  
  
"Like Cordelia Chase, the Ice Princess?" "Yeah. But she is so going to make your life hell, Buffy." Willow told her seriously. "What? Just because the guy she likes asked me out?" Buffy faked innocent. "Yeah." Willow, Faith, Drusilla and Xander said. "Hey! Fine then. No one stickup for me then." Buffy pouted "Ah. Pour baby." Xander said sarcastically. "Damn straight." Buffy hit him playfully.  
  
"Sorry for ignoring you guys." Willow said as she looked back at the three silent guys watching behind them.  
  
"You know what? I'm starting to think they don't talk." Faith told Buffy  
  
"But you know. Can't, won't and don't are three different things." Buffy told Faith, and then looked back to the guys. "So which one is it?"  
  
"Oh, we can talk. But we really haven't had a chance with you and your motor –mouth sisters and friends." Angelus said and smirked.  
  
"And we were 'sorry' for ignoring them, Willow." Buffy asked her friend. "Well I didn't know they were arrogant pompous jerks" Willow retorted "True. Willow when did you learn those words? I mean you were always so meek and quiet." Buffy asked half jokingly and half in astonishment.  
  
"Oz" She answered simply. "Yeah. Anyways. Angelus, right? Well I would like you to shut your mouth, before I shut it for you. Besides I like you better when you're quiet." Buffy told him snidely, and turned back around.  
  
They all went into the Bronze and sat on the couches that were near the stage. Buffy spotted Riley Finn and Parker Abrams coming their way. Riley was always after Faith and Parker was after Buffy. "Oh god." Buffy mumbled in annoyance. Faith who sat beside her, had heard her and looked up, and cursed  
  
"Hi, Faith." Riley said "Hey, Buffy." Parker greeted. "Wanna dance?" he asked confidently.  
  
"With you? No." She replied. "Come on." Faith said to Buffy. They got up and headed to the dance floor They danced with five guys at the same time to the fast song that was on. When the song ended they headed back to their seats.  
  
"Well that bought us some time." Buffy announced to Faith as they sat down. The only other people that sat there were Spike, Angelus and Max, because everyone else was dancing. Willow with Oz, Xander with Anya and Drusilla with some unknown guy.  
  
"Hey" Max greeted them. "Hey." Faith and Buffy said.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier." Buffy apologized to Angelus. "It was your fault." He said smugly  
  
"Whoa you really know your manners." Buffy told him sarcastically. "Yeah well you bring out the best in me." Angelus said mockingly.  
  
"Ugh. What is your problem? I mean I'm trying to be nice here." Buffy said irritably "Touché? Well I don't need your sympathy." He told her.  
  
"Sympathy? You think that's sympathy? Well its not. I was trying to be nice. So sorry if I offended you." Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Well if that was being nice, than you're the nicest girl in the world." Angelus said cynically  
  
"Look we both know that 'nice' is a foreign word to you, so shut up." Buffy told him rudely "Oh I know the word well."  
  
"Really. You know you should be a professional actor, because I almost believed you." Buffy advised "Bye all." He said then turned to leave.  
  
"Dose he always act like this?" Buffy asked Max, He shrugged. Buffy turned and left.  
  
Buffy walked out of the club and looked around and saw him heading to the park. So she followed him.  
  
"Are you always going to be a pain in the ass?" Buffy joked lightly as she walked up to him.  
  
"To you? Yes." He answered dismissively. "Well you know it's late, and don't think I'm telling you to do this, but don't you think you should get to the house?" she asked quietly.  
  
"And, what about you? Ladies shouldn't be out alone at this time of night." Angelus stated calmly  
  
"I can take care of myself." Buffy told him a little angrily that he thought she couldn't handle herself.  
  
"Right..." He said in mock belief "You know I would leave you here to get lost or mugged...but I have to take you to my house so come on." She said taking his arm and pulling him away from the park, then dropped his arm.  
  
They walked in silence for awhile. "So why were you avoiding those guys?" He asked curiously, deciding to break the ever growing uncomfortable silence  
  
"Oh! Parker and Riley. Ugh. I have to get away from Parker Abrams, and for Faith Riley Finn. Riley is an annoying fish faced boring person. Parker is this womanizer and wants me 'cause I'm the only one, not including my sisters or Willow, that hasn't slept with him yet, and his uncle is the annoying little troll man principle who hates all girls, mainly me, 'cause he never got a date in high school." Buffy told him with a face.  
  
"And what you never do anything to get rid of him?" Angelus asks  
  
"I yell at him. Why?" Buffy returns a question "Well you are one of those popular girls who would call 911 if they break a nail."  
  
"Popular! Yeah right! I lost all chances of being popular when I blew off Cordelia to hang with Willow, Xander, Anya and Oz." Buffy laughed "You actually gave up your popularity because you wanted to hang with people who, to Cordelia, were 'losers'. Right?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah. Why? Did you think I was some Barbie wanna-be that is totally up tight and has her foot that likes to live in her mouth?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Actually...yeah. But I really don't like you anyway so...." Angelus stated rudely "Doesn't really surprise me. I'd be surprised if you actually liked anyone. But hey I don't like you either." Buffy told him flippantly.  
  
They were at the house by now. Neither talked anymore to each other as soon as they got to the door, and neither noticed the figure that was standing in the shadows. In the house they were arguing on the sleeping arrangements. Faith, Dru, Max and Spike were home before Buffy and Angelus had got there.  
  
"Look, Faith and Dru can sleep in my room. Spike and Max can sleep in Drusilla's room. Angelus can sleep in Faith's. Giles ewe I don't wanna know... So can I please go now?" Buffy said. "Yes dear. Good night, Buffy." Joyce said calmly. "Thank you."  
  
Buffy and her sisters walked up the stairs and Drusilla and Faith went inside. Buffy went to go to Drusilla's and Faiths rooms to get them some cloths. When she bumped into Spike. Max and Angelus were standing there too.  
  
"God! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked them.  
  
"We'd only be so lucky." Angelus told her nonchalantly. "Hi Goldilocks, we don't know where our rooms are." Spike told her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Okay than I'll show you." Buffy said as she headed down the hall to Drusilla's room, and walked in.  
  
"This is Dru's room." Buffy said them. They followed her in and looked around. Buffy walked over to Drusilla's dresser and took out several things. Then turned around to see them starring at her questionably.  
  
"She will need cloths." Buffy explained.  
  
"Oh." They all said.  
  
"Okay. Angelus comes with me." Buffy ordered him. Together they walked out the door and further down the hall, to Faiths room. Buffy opened the door and walked in.  
  
"This is Faiths room. Oh and she has a pet cat. The cats name is Mittens." Buffy informed him.  
  
"Cool. We have a dog, but he's in a kennel. So do Faith and you have boyfriends?" Angelus asked out of the blue  
  
Buffy walked over to Faiths dresser and picked out some clothing.  
  
"Nope. Well I had this boyfriend, about year ago, and Faith well she thinks most guys are immature pigs. But she definitely still goes out with them." Buffy said "Why are you using past tense? Did he dump you?" Angelus asks crudely "It really is none of your business." Buffy whispered angrily. "Just asking." Angelus held up his hands up defensively.  
  
"Night, Angelus." Buffy said as she left. "Night, babe." He called after her, and got into bed.  
  
Buffy walked back to her room and walked in. Faith and Dru were sitting on her bed awaiting her return.  
  
"Hey. Here are your things." Buffy said as she handed them the cloths that she got from their rooms.  
  
"Thanks." Drusilla said. "Yeah, thanks, B." Faith told her  
  
Buffy started pacing. "You know what?" Buffy didn't wait for their answer. "I hate Angelus. I do. He is the most self-centered, arrogant, most-." Buffy's rant was interrupted by Faith.  
  
"The most gorgeous man you've ever seen." "I was going for, ignorant man alive. What did you say?" Buffy asked Faith incredulously.  
  
"The most gorgeous man you've ever seen." Faith answered simply. "He is hot, Buffy." Drusilla agreed.  
  
"So what if he's hot? He is-." And again she was cut off by both Drusilla and Faith. "Self-centered, arrogant, most ignorant man alive?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy said stubbornly. "Now I have to get up early so I'm going to bed." Buffy told them.  
  
"Goodnight Buffy." They both said from the sleeping bags on the floor.  
  
"'Night."  
  
Buffy woke at 5:30 am  
  
She got dressed in low-ride baby blue sports pants, matching tank top that shows 2 inches of stomach, and sneakers with baby blue stripes. Buffy had also put her hair in a high ponytail. Buffy headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She nearly lost her balance at what she saw, Angelus in grey sweatpants and a very tight white t-shirt.  
  
"Umm. Hi." Buffy said as soon as she found her voice.  
  
Angelus turned around, slightly startled, but then hid it well.  
  
"Hi." He grumbled "Always so happy in the morning?" She asked sarcastically. Then she headed over to the coffee pot and poured some of the coffee in a cup that was there and went to the refrigerator and got some milk and poured it in and then put it away.  
  
"That was my mug." Angelus said as she took a sip of it. "Sorry." She apologized mildly. "So what are you doing up so early?" Buffy asked curiously  
  
"I workout in the morning. You?" He asked "I go to kick-boxing classes some mornings. Did you have breakfast?" Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"No." Angelus answered "Want something?" she asked as she started to make eggs and bacon.  
  
"No." "Your loss." She told him. Then took out a cup and filled it with coffee and handed it to him, then turned back to making her breakfast.  
  
5 minutes later a breakfast for two was made. She sat down and put it on a plate.  
  
"You can't possibly eat all of that." Angelus told her in utter amazement.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked then took a bite of her eggs.  
  
He chose to keep silent and watched her eat instead. 7 minutes later she was finished eating and put her plate in the sink.  
  
"You were saying? Oh damn 6:00. Look see you later I so got to go." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. But not before she heard Angelus say "Good."  
  
"Bye." Buffy said offhandedly. Then opened the door, went outside and shut the door.  
  
Buffy jogged to the place where she did kick-boxing. Buffy opened the door and went in. "Hey, Julie." Buffy greeted to her instructor "Hey Buffy. Go get changed, please." Julie told her.  
  
"Sure." Buffy said, and went into the change room and put on a baggy white shirt that said 'Babe' on it.  
  
"Kay. Ready." She said as she re-entered the gym. "Good."  
  
Buffy and her instructor entered the ring. They trained for nearly 2 hours, until Buffy had to go home.  
  
"Thanks again Julie." Buffy thanked her one more time before she headed out the door.  
  
At 8:15am Buffy arrived home.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said as she saw Faith sitting in the den watching TV.  
  
"Hey, B." Faith greeted without looking up. "So what are you doing up so early?" Buffy asked as she sat down beside her sister.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep. So I got up, came downstairs, and watched TV." Faith answered dismissively.  
  
"You like Max, don't you?" Buffy asked suddenly. "What? No, no." Faith said all too quickly  
  
Buffy just gave her a look that said 'You so can't lie to me.' "Fine. I like him okay?" Faith caved  
  
"Good for you." Buffy told her as she grabbed the remote-control and changed it to 'Relic Hunter' "Hey I was watching that." Faith said as she tried to grab the remote back from her sister.  
  
"Oh well." Buffy said as she moved the remote out of her sister's reach. "Hey give it back. Or else." Faith warned playfully "Or else what?" Buffy mocked tauntingly  
  
"Or else I'll tickle you." Faith said as she wiggled her fingers mischievously. "You wouldn't dare." Buffy said as she started moving away inch by inch. "Oh I would." Faith told her as she pounced on her and tickled with no mercy. "Ah." Buffy screeched. "Get (Pant) Off (Laugh) now." Buffy had tears streaming down her face from laughing. Buffy pushed the remote to the ground and started to get payback and tickling Faith.  
  
"Hey! No fare." Faith said between laughs.  
  
"Umm are we interrupting anything." Max asked loud enough for them to hear. The girls stopped tickling each other and looked over to Max, who as well as Spike, were leaning on the wall, each grinning.  
  
"No. I was getting back at B here for changing the channel." Faith told them wiping the tears of laughter away from her face, and looked over to Buffy who was doing the same.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you watch crappy shows. And you were the one who tickled me first." Buffy said to Faith.  
  
"Sorry B. But you know not to mess with my TV time." Faith joked. "Yeah. You could go all homicidal on us all." Buffy Said in mock seriousness  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Faith hit her playfully on her arm.  
  
"So what are you two doing up?" Spike asked curiously "I couldn't sleep." Faith answered  
  
"And you Buffy?" Spike asked "Well, I go to a kick-boxing class at 6:00am sometimes so I get up at 5:30." Buffy informed them  
  
"Cool." Max said. "How long have you been taking classes?" Max asked intriguingly  
  
"Oh about six months." Buffy told him "You like it then?" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah." "So umm Drusilla's in her last year of high school?" Spike asked awkwardly.  
  
"Look." Buffy started. "I know, Faith knows, everyone knows that you like our 17 year old sister."  
  
"I... Well...umm you see I do-." Spike was interrupted by max and Faith. "Like her." "Yeah. Look at me. I'm a bloody blubbering mess." Spike said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "I think you should ask her out." Buffy suggested  
  
"I can't." Spike looked really sad as he said it, and everyone saw it. "That's it! You are going to ask her out. Now!" Buffy ordered sternly. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I c-." But to be again interrupted. "Now!" Both Buffy and Faith told him. "Now or you'll regret it." Faith said.  
  
"Or we'll beat you up." Buffy added jokingly.  
  
Spike smiled "Thanks." "Your welcome." They said together.  
  
"Max come sit down." Faith motioned to a spot beside her. Max walked over and sat down. "You wanna tell us about your selves?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure. Well Giles is my and Angelus' Father." Spike began. "Our mother died when Angelus was 14 years old and I was 17.Angelus and I rebelled against everyone. We were popular at school and all that. Now I'm 19 and in my first year of collage with Max. Angelus is 16 and turning 17 soon. And we moved here. The end." Spike told them "Well my parents died in a car crash in L.A. when I was five. I lived with Giles, my uncle, Spike and Angelus since then. And now I live here." Max said  
  
"We're both sorry about your parents and your mother." Buffy told them sincerely. "It's okay." "Yeah, it's okay."  
  
"Umm... so you guys wanna go out later?" Buffy asked. "Sure." They all replied  
  
"Cool." Buffy said happily "So are you going to tell Angelus now or later?" Spike asked with a smirk  
  
"Ugh. Ruin my fun wills ya?" Buffy told him haughtily "You go do that now." Faith said to her sister as she went back to the TV, with Spike and Max doing the same, Buffy turned around and went up stairs.  
  
Buffy walked down the hall to Faiths room that Angelus was staying in.  
  
Buffy walked in without knocking to see Angelus reading a book. Angelus looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think a guy like you could read." Buffy told him as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Well thinking really isn't your strong point." He retorted "Now what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Angelus asked in fake happiness.  
  
"Ha, ha. Look I didn't chose to come up here so you can blame your brother, cousin and Faith." Buffy explained  
  
"For any good reasons?"  
  
"None that I can see. We're going out soon, and they wanted you to come. For an unknown reason." Buffy sighed. "You mean you wanted me to come." Angelus smirked.  
  
"I so did not want you to come. Besides I couldn't stand you for 5 minutes, let alone the whole afternoon." Buffy informed him  
  
"I'm sure." He mocked. "Really. Anyway you coming or not, 'cause I got better things to do than talk to you?" She questioned  
  
"I'll go." "Fine, be ready in an hour."  
  
Buffy walked over to her room where Dru was. Buffy walked in the room to see a fully dressed Drusilla standing and brushing her hair.  
  
"Hey Dru." Buffy greeted  
  
"Hey Buffy." Drusilla Greeted happily  
  
"We're going out wanna come?" Buffy asked, and Drusilla nodded her head and Buffy left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Buffy walked back down stairs when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Buffy called to the three in the den. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello." Buffy said. No answer "Hello?" Buffy asked, she heard someone sigh on the other end.  
  
"Hi baby." The voice greeted.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked shakily  
  
"You will be MINE." The voice told her, and then the line went dead.  
  
Buffy slowly hung up the phone.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Angelus had picked up the phone a few seconds after Buffy had and when he heard her voice he decided to listen.  
  
Angelus had heard it all, and wondered what it was all about, and who said that to Buffy. Angelus quickly changed into leather pants, maroon silk shirt and boots. He headed down the stairs and found Buffy leaning against the counter for support. She was slightly shaking, he went over to her and gently put a hand on her out of concern but she jumped back slightly and turned around.  
  
"You okay?" Angelus asked slightly confused.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered. He took a look at her face and noticed it was very pale. "You sure?" Angelus asked Buffy nodded and headed into the den. Angelus followed.  
  
"B, you okay?" Faith asked. But she dreaded the answer.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy assured her, but her eyes told a different story. "Faith can I talk to you?" Buffy asked sounding a little scared. Faith nodded and jumped up and quickly followed Buffy to the kitchen. The guys decided to eavesdrop and quietly walked to the corner to listen.  
  
"It was him again, wasn't it?" Faith demanded in an angry hushed whisper "Yea." Buffy nodded.  
  
"When are you going to tell the police, Buffy?" Faith asked a little louder. "I'm not." Buffy confided. "I'll just ignore him and-." Buffy was interrupted buy Faith.  
  
"And what, B? Maybe he'll go away? He's not going to go away if you ignore him Buffy!" Faith snarled, but regretted it when Buffy flinched. "I'm sorry. It's just you're my sister and I don't want to see you get hurt." Faith apologized  
  
"I know. But I'm not calling the cops Faith. And neither are you, you promised me." Buffy reminded.  
  
"I know B, I know." Faith muttered, unhappily. "Let's go, Faith." Buffy said as she prepared to leave the kitchen.  
  
The guys ran over to the den and sat down and tried to look casual.  
  
The two girls walked back to the den to see the guys sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey we're ready to go." Buffy said to them. She had a lot more color in her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, B just needed to tell me something. Sorry it took so long." Faith told them as she looked more at Max than Spike or Angelus. "Sure. Let's go than." Spike replied cheerily.  
  
"Cool." The rest of them said in unison "I'll be there in a minute. I just have to write a note to mom and Giles." Faith explained to her sister.  
  
"K." Buffy replied halfheartedly. Angelus, Spike, Buffy and Max headed out the door. "So when's your birthday?" Max asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"My birthday's, January 19th." Buffy answered while not really paying attention. "How long have you lived here?" Spike asked with interest.  
  
"Oh umm. We moved here three years ago, from LA." Said Buffy absentmindedly. "Why?" Angelus asked a little forcefully.  
  
""Cause our dad bailed on us, to go off with his secretary. Then divorced my mom and handed us over to her, my mom got full custody of us, and he didn't even care. They fought constantly so it wasn't all that bad not to see mom cry her self to sleep every night. I was 13, so was Faith, and Drusilla was 14. We stuck up for each other and grew closer. We're like best friends, but we're not the only friends we have." Buffy finished distractedly  
  
"I'm sorry." Max said, and Spike nodded in agreement. "It's okay." Buffy told them. Faith came walking out of the house shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey B, Dru's gonna meet us there." Faith said. Faith wore a leather jacket, which covered a blood red tank top; she also wore leather pants and black high heels.  
  
"Cool, F." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on little miss sarcastic." Faith ordered jokingly. The guys followed. They walked to the coffee shop.  
  
All the guys' eyes were on the sisters, and all the females eyes were on the three guys.  
  
Buffy found a table with enough room for all of them including Dru. They sat down, and a waitress came up and took their orders.  
  
"Hi Buffy. How are things in geek land?" Cordelia asked snidely, as she came up to their table.  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy acknowledged her flatly. "I wouldn't know. But back to you, how are things in Barbie bitch hoe land?" Buffy retorted.  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny really." Cordelia snared. "Ah. Hit a sore spot eh Cordy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well Bunny." Cordelia started. "I just wanted to know where you found these hunks, and how much you paid them to hang with you." Cordelia said proudly  
  
"Well Bitch-delia, not everything revolves around money, or your ugliness." Buffy replied, her voice dripping with false sweetness. "Well I never." Cordelia screeched  
  
"Well now you have. Please have an awful day, and don't come back. Bye- bye." Buffy said sweetly, turning her attention back to Faith.  
  
Cordelia stormed off muttering about losers and their need to exist. "B, you're making it worse for your self." Then she chuckled. "But I loved the look on her face. It was priceless." Faith continued to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, she loves to make my life miserable." Then Buffy brightened. "But I so love to do the same to her. She's just sore about Owen. Just because he prefers loveable, funny, talented girls and doesn't like skanky hoe girls like Cordelia and her squad. So doesn't mean she has to be rude about it." She paused. "Wait...Yeah she does because it wouldn't be her if she wasn't." Buffy smiled brightly.  
  
"Yep, so true." Faith agreed. "Spike who do you like better? Drusilla or Cordelia?" Buffy asked him curiously  
  
"Drusilla." He answered truthfully "Good, good." Faith nodded.  
  
"Now, when Drusilla gets here ask her out." Buffy commanded "But-." Buffy interrupted him  
  
"No buts, ands, ifs about it, got it." Buffy told him sternly "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now here's your chance." Buffy said as motioned to someone from behind him. Spike turned around, to see Drusilla walking their way. She wore a black mini-skirt, a pale pink tank top and black ankle boots. Her hair was left down.  
  
Drusilla arrived at the table and asked, "What happened to Cordelia?"  
  
"She and Buffy." Faith answered simply. "Ah." Drusilla nodded.  
  
"Um Drusilla, would you like to go out this Friday?" Spike asked as he looked at the table unsurely "Yes!" Drusilla said happily  
  
"Okay next time you do that, give us a warning." Buffy joked as she rubbed her ear "Sorry." Drusilla said absently as she sat down beside her.  
  
"So... Buffy wanna get Willow, Anya, Oz and Xander and go to the Bronze this weekend?" Faith asked "Cool. You know, I think we should get you a boyfriend." Buffy told her seriously  
  
"No, B. The boys in this town are all immature pigs." Faith reminded her.  
  
"So? You need a boyfriend." Buffy pushed. "Buffy, you need a boyfriend." Faith told Buffy  
  
"Nah." Buffy stated "Oh god." Faith said to her sister "It's okay. I'm gonna go." Buffy picked up her jacket and walked away. "Maybe we should go home, now." Drusilla suggested. She started to walk off. The guys threw enough money on the table to pay for their coffees and quickly followed.  
  
They all got home 10 minutes later. Joyce and Giles were up, and came to the front door worriedly.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Joyce asked as she looked at her daughter to her other daughter Drusilla, who looked tired, to the three guys.  
  
"Mom everything's okay. Buffy just did the leave thing again, no big." Drusilla tried to explain.  
  
"Oh no," Joyce said worriedly "I don't know." Drusilla told her mother honestly.  
  
"Buffy will come back when she's ready." Joyce said confidently.  
  
11:30pm  
  
Buffy quietly closed the door behind her and locked it. She walked past the den heading to the stairs when she heard Angelus call softly  
  
"You know sneaking in is bad." "God are you nut's you just don't sneak up on people in the middle of the night?" Buffy said in an angry whisper.  
  
"Look Faith is in the den. We were paired together to wait up for you." Angelus replied  
  
Buffy walked away from him to the den to Faith. She sat down beside her sister, who was asleep "Faith, Faith I'm home." Buffy said as she shook her gently.  
  
"Oh god, Buffy, you're home." She told Buffy as she saw who woke her up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for taking off like that." Buffy apologized quietly. "It's okay." Faith told her  
  
"Yeah, no worries." Buffy told her  
  
"I was so worried. Where were you?"  
  
"Yeah where were you?" Angelus asked curiously but rudely as well "I went to umm... Well...see... I went to Rest-field cemetery." Buffy answered quietly.  
  
"You're okay, right?" Faith asked urgently. "I'm fine."  
  
"Good. We should go to bed." Angelus stated tiredly. "I agree. Whoa I did not just agree with him." Buffy pointed at Angelus.  
  
"Actually you did." Angelus pointed out to Buffy sneeringly. "Ugh. My life is over." Buffy mocked  
  
"Good night you two." Faith said as she went upstairs.  
  
Buffy walked over to the stairs and stood in front of them and moved aside to let him go.  
  
"After your jerkiness." She said  
  
"No, I insist that your royal bitchiness goes first." He smiled obnoxiously. "No please go first, lord moron." Buffy retorted.  
  
Angelus gave up and started up the stairs, with Buffy behind him. 'Nice butt.' Buffy thought. 'Where in hell did that come from?' Buffy asked herself.  
  
In the hall Buffy made another remark before she went to her room.  
  
Buffy walked into her room to see both here sisters sleeping peacefully. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
10:00am  
  
"Buffy! You're okay." Buffy woke to see her mom barging into her room with Faith behind her looking sheepishly at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm okay." Buffy reassured her quietly Joyce hugged Buffy fiercely to her.  
  
Buffy coughed, "Mom oxygen is becoming an issue." "Sorry dear." Joyce said wearily, as she let her go.  
  
"Thanks." "I'll go make you some breakfast." Buffy's mom had left the room.  
  
"Hey, B." Faith greeted quietly. "Hey! How is my leather loving sis today?" Buffy questioned cheerily  
  
"You know I'm sorry, right?" Faith asked back "Yes. But I did over react you know." Buffy told her sister, who at this brightened a little.  
  
"You forgive me?" Faith asked her sister hopefully. "Yep. 'Course I do."  
  
"Good. Why don't we go get dressed?" Faith suggested "How about I get dressed first and go get you your clothing?" "Sure.  
  
Buffy got dressed in hip hugger leather pants, grey t-shirt with Mickey mouse on it, and black leather high heel boots. Buffy had decided to leave her blonde hair down for today.  
  
Buffy walked down the hallway towards the bathroom to get Faiths makeup bag and her own.  
  
She entered the bathroom to find someone getting out of the shower, and that someone would be a wet Angelus.  
  
Buffy let out a quick yelp and turned around to face the wall.  
  
Angelus looked up to see Buffy quickly turn around to face the wall, he quickly grabbed the towel and put it around his waist. "Umm do you usually walk in on people in the bathroom?" Angelus asked. "Sorry. I needed something in here and didn't know that anyone was here." She said timidly  
  
"You can turn around now." He told her. Buffy slowly turned around and found Angelus in his leather pants. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"Well anyway I need to get something so give me a second, and I'll be out of your way." Buffy told him as she averted her gaze on the counter.  
  
Buffy saw Faiths, Drusilla's, and her own stuff pushed over to the side and replaced with guys stuff.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sorry 'bout that. I needed more room." Angelus explained offhandedly as he put on his white t-shirt.  
  
"Ugh." Buffy sighed as she pushed his stuff over and got Faiths and her own makeup bag.  
  
"Bye." Buffy sighed again and left. Buffy then walked to Faiths room and got her sisters leather pants and black tank top that had the words in red 'HOT', sandals, and a leather jacket.  
  
Buffy made it back to her room and handed Faith her clothing. When Faith was done getting dressed they headed downstairs, and into the kitchen. Their mom had made pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon. Both girls nearly choked from surprise.  
  
"Mom, are we feeding the U.S army, or what?" Buffy asked her mother jokingly "Well there are a lot more of us to feed." Joyce explained  
  
"True." Faith agreed as she sat down and motioned Buffy to do the same. "It smells heavenly, Joyce." Came Giles's voice from the doorway, then he walked in.  
  
"Thank you." Joyce said. "Yeah mom's a great cook." Faith said chirpily, and smiled at him, which he gladly returned.  
  
"Mom loves to cook, but I think she went a little on the overboard side." Buffy expanded her arms in a gesture of the food. "Well I didn't know what the boys would like." Joyce told Giles.  
  
"Today's Friday, right?" Faith asked "Yes. Ugh, three days 'till school starts." Buffy banged her head on the counter lightly.  
  
"So what are you girls doing today?" Joyce asked sweetly "Well, B and I aren't doing anything. Drusilla is going out tonight with Spike, and tomorrow Buffy and I are going to see if Willow, Xander, Oz, and Anya are going to the Bronze." Faith explained their plans, or lack there of.  
  
"That's good. Now how about Rupert, you two, Max and Angelus go out this evening." Joyce suggested.  
  
"And you?" Faith asked curiously. "I have to go out this weekend to New York." Joyce explained her absents "Ok. Oh and before I forget this house is way too small for all of us mom." Buffy told her  
  
"We'll look for another house when I get back dear." She assured her "Goodie." Faith told her mother happily as she got herself some coffee, and some for Buffy, her mom and Giles. She handed each of them their coffee and received 'thanks' and 'thank you'.  
  
Angelus, Spike, and Max came waltzing into the kitchen. "Whoa, lots of food!" Max exclaimed as he and Spike dove for the plates. "Whoa, are you hungry or what?" Faith asked  
  
"Uh-huh." Came a muffled reply from both Spike and Max. "Oh dear." Giles muttered under his breath in embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. We're used to seeing guys eating like that, it's all part of the Xander theme." Buffy joked.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Came the voice of none other than Xander. "Hey, Xand." Buffy greeted.  
  
"Oh, food." Xander said excitedly as he did the same as Spike and Max had done.  
  
"You guys should get used to it. He comes over all the time." Buffy explained to the four guys, Spike and Max who had looked up from their food, Giles and Angelus who just stared in bafflement.  
  
"So Xand how is that girlfriend of yours?" Faith asked then took a sip of coffee. "At home." He answered simply.  
  
"Really? I thought she would never let you out of her site, considering your short leash." Drusilla said as she came in wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts and socks.  
  
"Hey Dru." Everyone greeted her as she entered. "Hi." She said. "Hi Xander, hungry as usual I see." Drusilla smiled  
  
"Hmm-mm." Xander answered as he took a bite of eggs off his plate. "Well dears I must go get my luggage and I'll be off." Joyce said as she went upstairs.  
  
"Where's your mom going?" Angelus asked them in curiosity "Art buying trip." Buffy answered as she put her coffee cup down. "So Giles what time are we all going out? Is it casual or fancy?"  
  
"Fancy, if you would like. How about 5:30 tonight." Giles suggested "Great. Well us girls need to go do stuff, oh by the way Max, Angelus we're all going out tonight, except for my mom, Spike and Dru. So be ready at 5:30." Buffy ordered as she and Faith left the room.  
  
"Why are we going out?" Max asked "We are going to get to know one another." Giles explained as Max and Angelus groaned, while Xander, Drusilla and Spike laughed.  
  
"Bye all." Said Xander as he got up. "You leaving?" Drusilla asked  
  
"Yep, maybe Anya is up to-." Xander was cut off by Drusilla. "Do not finish that sentence. You're starting to act like Anya."  
  
"Sorry." Xander said sheepishly and turned to leave, everyone had said their good-byes so they went about their business.  
  
Buffy and Faith were picking out their outfits for that night, in Faiths room.  
  
"Which one should I wear?" Faith asked as she held up two dresses. One was a light yellow dress that came up mid-thigh with a tank top like top. The other was a black dress that came down to the knee with a t-shirt like top, a swoop down circular collar, which showed a hint of cleavage.  
  
"The black one." Buffy answered. "Good." Faith nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Hair down." Buffy suggested. "OK." Faith said as Angelus entered the room You're here why?" Angelus asked rudely  
  
"Well this is Faith's room. We will be out of your way in a minute, so sit down or something." Buffy stated flippantly  
  
Angelus walked across the room and folded his hands in his lap and relaxed and watched.  
  
"What one are you wearing B?" Faith asked curiously  
  
"Either the red one with the crossing straps in the back or the black one I wore to that Frat party." Buffy explained.  
  
The two looked at each other and said in unison, "Red one.", and smiled. "What about your hair?" Asked Faith  
  
"Down." She answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Cool. I'll be in your room; can you bring me my stuff?" Faith asked hopefully  
  
"Yes, I am but your humble servant." She quipped. "Funny." Faith said as she left the room  
  
Buffy began to go through the closet in the room.  
  
"Finally." Buffy said as she triumphantly held up a pair of black stilettos "Oh by the way I picked up the phone right after you did yesterday." He said casually  
  
Buffy froze in her spot immediately. "You eavesdropped on a private conversation." She accused  
  
"Yes. Wanna tell me what it was about?" Angelus asked as he leaned back "No I really don't." Buffy said as she picked up Faith's stuff and walked to the door and was about to leave before she said, "Don't you dare say anything to anybody about it either. Just forget it happened." Buffy then walked down to her room.  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy said as soon as she walked into her room. "You okay?" Faith asked as she walked up to Buffy  
  
"Yeah, course." Buffy replied as she walked past Faith to sit on her bed. "You sure?" Drusilla asked from her spot on the bed beside Buffy.  
  
"Yep, I'm one hundred and fifty percent me." She assured "Okay. So you guys have to go out tonight, eh?" Drusilla asked with a small smirk "Mom's idea." Buffy and Faith said in unison simply  
  
"Poor you." Drusilla told them with a laugh. "You do know that we're going house hunting on Monday afternoon when school lets out, because I kind of walked in on Angelus in the shower." Buffy looked down as she explained the last part, to hide the crimson red that had appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"You walked in on him in the shower?" Laughed Faith "Yes." Buffy hissed through clenched teeth  
  
"I'm gonna go see if mom could use some help." Drusilla laughed as she left the room "Buffy something's wrong." Faith told her sister in concern  
  
"Angelus knows, about the call yesterday, he heard what he said to me." Buffy confided in Faith. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I said it wasn't any of his business and left the room." Buffy got up and paced. "Well I know it's none of his business but don't you think you should explain it to him, maybe just a little bit." Faith recommended  
  
"No." Buffy said as she walked over to the bed and handed Faith her stuff. "Just drop it okay?" "Okay I'll drop it." Faith answered as she took the cloths from Buffy.  
  
"I'm gonna go out for awhile." Buffy announced "Can I come with?" Faith asked  
  
"Sure." Buffy sighed "K, I'm gonna go get some of my other clothing." Faith said as she looked down at her baggy shorts and t-shirt, in which she slept in.  
  
"K, I'm gonna get dressed to." Buffy told her as Faith left the room.  
  
Faith walked down to her room, the one Angelus was staying in, and walked right in. "You upset my sister." Faith accused rightly.  
  
"I did, now why are you here?" Angelus asked absently as he finished putting on his tight white shirt.  
  
"Just don't make her upset." Faith pleaded "I think that would be my choose." Angelus explained like he was talking to a kid  
  
"You don't know what she's been through." Faith reminded "Then tell me what our dear Buffy Summers has been through, hmm." Angelus smirked  
  
"See you at dinner." Faith said dismissively before she left. Angelus put what he was feeling aside and started to read his book.  
  
Faith walked back into Buffy's room, to see Buffy sitting and fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Hey B." Buffy looked up then "Hey, weren't you supposed to change?" Buffy asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh yeah, I umm... I decided not to." Faith explained weakly "K." Buffy had seemed to accept Faith lame excuse.  
  
"Let's go to the mall?" Buffy suggested "Cool." Faith answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders  
  
"Kay." Buffy said as she moved towards the door of her room. "Let's go now." Faith said to Buffy as she moved in front her and opened the door and steeped out, closely followed by Buffy. The two walked down the hall and the stairs in an uneasy silence.  
  
20 or so minutes later they arrived at the mall. They sat in the food court both with tray's of Chinese food in front of them.  
  
"It's sick isn't it?" Faith asked with a slight gag as she motioned to across the room to Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendall, and Darla Russell being extremely forward with some guys standing there.  
  
"Ugh. That has to be illegal. God do they have no respect? I mean those poor guys, actually having to put up with Cordy, Harm, and Dar." Buffy said as she looked at them incredulously.  
  
"I agree." Faith nodded 


	2. Chapter 2

Darla looked over at Buffy and Faith and sneered at them. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and shared a look.  
  
"God I can't believe they even have the nerve to look at us!" Harmony Said in a whiney voice. Cordelia and Darla agreed wholeheartedly with the blonde.  
  
"They have problems." Faith said as she glanced over to the three popular girls in they're school, and sigh.  
  
"Duh, when did you figure that out?" Buffy asked her twin.  
  
"From the beginning." Faith laughed.  
  
"Ugh look at those clothes!" Cordelia said to the two beside her. They nodded, all smirking in they're supposed supremeness. Cordelia looked down at her cuticles, and studied them. "I need to get a manicure!" Cordelia exclaimed with a look of 'horror' on her face as she noticed a small chip in her nail. So she stomped off to the nearest salon, her two companions flanking behind her.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go shop or something?" Faith asked her sister.  
  
Nah, actually I wanna go back home. Unless you wanna shop?" Buffy asked in return.  
  
"Nope that' okay with me sis. Come on let's go." Faith answered.  
  
Buffy and faith returned home shortly after, and plopped down on the couch. Sighing, Buffy flicked through the channels on TV, and decided there was nothing that appealed to her or Faith so she got up and picked out a movie her and Faith loved, Terminator 3.  
  
Half way through the movie the doorbell rang. Buffy jumped up and said she would get it. Once she got to the door she opened it and looked out side, there was no one there, she looked down and saw a box. Bending down she picked it up and opened it, inside lay a note that said 'Soon My Love.'......... 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy dropped the box, her face chalk white. Faith got up because she one; couldn't hear any voices, and two; Buffy hadn't come back yet.  
  
Getting to the front door what she saw shocked her. There stood Buffy ashen, a box at her feet and a death grip on a piece of paper.  
  
"Buffy." Faith called attentively.  
  
"F-faith. I-its him, he wrote this, h-he did it!" Buffy said while her eyes dared to Faiths. Faith was worried, her sister never did this before, and it scared her. "He's never going to leave me alone. Is he Faith?" Buffy asked, as she kept her eyes on her sister.  
  
"Not until you call the cops and have him arrested." Faith said gently, while hiding her eyes from her sister.  
  
"I know it's just I think that even though, if I did it, he'd just get madder and once he got out of prison, he'd hurt me, my friends and my family more." Buffy told her sister.  
  
"Oh Buffy!" Faith said softly as she went to her twin and pulled her into a loving embrace. They hugged for a long time.  
  
Outside...  
  
A figure growled angrily as he watched the sister hug. Buffy was his! And only his! The sooner she came to realize that, the better it would be for the both of them.  
  
He turned and stalked angrily away from the Summers, and now Giles home.  
  
Later he found himself in a bar outside of Sunnydale, drunk, completely drunk. He walked outer part of the bar, and saw two people necking. In his drunken state of mind he saw Buffy and some guy. He saw fuming; he walked angrily over to the two, took out his knife, and stabbed the guy six times in the back, as the girl screamed. He turned to the girl and stabbed her too.  
  
.Just as he was sobering up as he heard cop sirens. He then fled.  
  
Yes another cliffhanger, I just love them. LoL, I'll try and make it longer, but I'm packing up stuff, because I'm planning on moving soon, so sorry to keep you waiting! Please send constructive feedback! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! And thanks to all the reviewers:D!

"Buffy, it'll be okay sis. Okay? How about we go get some hot chocolate, hmm?" Faith asked gently pulling Buffy into the house, and shutting the door behind them.

"Okay." Buffy murmured. Her sister brought them into the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate, while Buffy sat there looking as if she lost her best friend. Faith handed Buffy a mug of hot chocolate, and sat beside her, sipping her own.

"Yo, Buff, Faith!" Spike's accented voice called from atop the stairs. Getting up slowly the two girls walked to the stairs and looked up.

"You rang?" Faith asked her eyebrow raised slightly. Spike smirked, and then let out a low chuckle.

"So I did pet. Are you two going to get ready to go or not?"

"Whatever." Buffy muttered as she walked up the stairs and passed him, Faith following her. They went into Buffy's room, and got dressed.

"B, could u do me a favor?" Faith asked innocently. "Could you go to my room and get my sliver bracelet, you know the one with the cross that dangles from it? Thanks." Faith said without waiting for an answer. Buffy left her room, and went into Faith's, not giving a damn about Angelus' privacy.

"Excuse me, but this **is** my room for the time being." Angelus said when he heard the door open, and someone walked in, he then looked up. His mouth dropped open; there was Buffy in her Small red dress that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was left down, as she said earlier, and she wore almost no make up. Just light red lip gloss, a small amount of blush and Smokey gray eye shadow. "Uh…uh...H-hi?" Angelus **squeaked** out. His throat suddenly dry, as he admired the small golden goddess. That's when he noticed something wrong. "Buffy…Are you okay?" Angelus asked softly.

Buffy had had the same sudden dryness in her throat, her mouth dropped open. Angelus wore black dress pants, a wine-red silk shirt, and a black dress coat. He looked like a Greek god, it almost mad her swoon like the schoolgirl she was. Almost. The thought of what had happened a few minutes ago took over, she looked away her eyes held fear and pain. She snapped out of it when she heard him ask her if she was okay. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Really. Faith wanted her bracelet. I guess she's too lazy to get it herself." Buffy answered, avoiding his eyes.

"If you're sure, Buff." Angelus replied, acting as if he didn't really care.

"I am." She muttered, not actually sure at all. She sifted through Faith's Jewelry Box, looking for the bracelet, but not having any luck. "Could you look through Faith's other jewelry box, while I look through this one, please?" Buffy asked, but it **was** more of an order. Shrugging Angelus made his way over to the other jewelry box, which was about one foot away from her.

Angelus opened the small white box, and saw something, a group of pictures. He closed the box and took it with him while he sat on the bed. He once again opened the small box, and took out the pictures. The first one was of Buffy, Faith and Drusilla laughing happily, they had been around six and seven. The next picture was of Buffy and a man, most likely her father. The next picture was of Xander, Faith, Willow and Buffy. On the back of it was written "The Scooby Gang, forever!" The last picture was of Buffy and a boy about a year or two older then her. The boy's arm was around her, holding her close. He guessed that they had been going out when this picture was taken. He turned it over and saw "Buffy and Pike, We'll be together always."

"What-why do you-give me that!" Buffy's voice sounded hoarse and choked. Angelus looked up and saw that she held tears in her bright green eyes as well as pain, so much pain that it hurt Angelus to the core just to see it. He didn't hand her the picture.

"Who is he?" Angelus asked, unable to keep the slight jealousy from his voice, his eyes bored into hers.

"He-he's my…my ex-boyfriend." Buffy answered him, looking down, letting the tears slipping quietly down her face.

"Was…was he the one that called before?" He noticed she wouldn't answer him, so he asked it again, even though he knew the answer. "Buffy, tell me."

"Y-yes…that was him. His name's Pike." Buffy looked into his eyes, pleading with him to drop the subject.

"Tell me why he said those things…Buffy. Tell me what happened." Angelus demanded, inside he was boiling with anger. This kid had done something to Buffy, he could tell.

"I-I…look Angelus it's not important," she said, but then saw the look in his eyes and sat down and looked away. "Angelus, Pike and I were together for about two years. We started 'going out' when I was 13, he was 14. We broke up when I was 15. We broke up because he got controlling…I couldn't hang out with my friends, especially not guy friends. He…he started to hit me, so I broke it off. A couple moths later I decided to start going out again. There was this guy, Owen. He was really sweet," Buffy smiled sadly, remembering the good times she had shared with Owen. "On our first date he took me out to dinner, then to a movie. The next day at school he carried my books, and walked me to class. He was a perfect gentleman. On our fourth date…we…well Pike showed up and he hit me over the head, and he beat up Owen. The next thing I knew we were chained up and Pike was looking at both of us. His eyes…they were insane, wild." By this time Angelus held Buffy close to him, rocking her. "He, Pike, um…He tortured Owen, saying that I belonged to him only. Not to Owen. He killed Owen, and he dragged him out, laughing back at me saying, 'It's your fault Buffy.' I had to get out; I didn't know what he would do next. I finally got the chains off, my wrists were bloody, and sore, but I got up and ran home. He…was so angry with me, he still stalks me. I thought he had finally given up, but…the phone call then… the package. I'm so scared, Angelus." Buffy's body was racking with sobs.

Pike glared at Buffy. He had cameras all throughout the house, and here he was sitting and watching the bitch getting all cuddly in some other guys arms. She would pay. She would learn whom she belonged to, she would crave him. Crave the pain.

"Buffy!" Faith called through the door. "Did you find my bracelet?"

"Yeah Faith, I'll be there in a minute!" Buffy called back, wiping the tears away, getting up and fixing her make-up. She grabbed the bracelet she had dropped on the floor when she saw what Angelus held.

"Buffy…I'm sorry." Angelus said sincerely.

"Forget it," Buffy answered harshly. "Forget this happened, Angelus. Forget what you heard, and leave me alone!" Buffy ordered as walked out of the room.

"That's my girl." Pike's voice growled possessively. He had watch that all unfold, if she kept that up with that guy 'Angelus' he wouldn't have to kill him, Buffy was his and it was about time everyone realized this. Angelus would pay.

**A/N: Hey what do yah guys think?** **And a special thanks to my beta reader, Sarah, thanks hun!**


End file.
